


Chloe's Descent Into Unholy Pleasure

by RisqueEmilDubas



Series: Sins of Melkorverse [2]
Category: Melkor Mancin (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Big Brothers, Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, Butt Slapping, Choking, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Darkness, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Descent into Madness, Desire, Devils, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flexibility, Horns, Incest, Large Cock, Late at Night, Licking, Long, Messy, Mindfuck, Monsters, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sweat, Tails, Tongues, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Wings, explicit images, testicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisqueEmilDubas/pseuds/RisqueEmilDubas
Summary: Set between chapters 1 & 2 of Sidney's Demon Teacher, Chloe decides to look into what's going on with Timothy. Little did she know that she would also have to look into herself as well......
Relationships: Chloe M Curry/Timothy Curry
Series: Sins of Melkorverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945216
Kudos: 3





	Chloe's Descent Into Unholy Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> The characters Chloe M Curry, Timothy, Barker & Clyde, Ms. Pamela are owned by artist Melkor Mancin. This isn't officially endorsed by Melkor Mancin, this is a fan's own personal writing to his characters and setting. Your free to use any of the new characters presented from this story any way you wish, that being fan art or other forms of writing.

“Huh, she actually fucked a demon….”

Chloe was strolling down the sidewalk with utter disbelief, finding out how to even process the fact that she is now not the only other person to be infatuated with a demon. Sidney, her friend, someone who was always scared of creepy stories or spooky language, actually had sex with a demon. A demon that was *eight* feet no less! Chloe always thought that she would have be very lucky to summon one who was at least remotely taller than her, and who was packing in more monstrous details. While she had a knack for the more human-like proportions in some demons with few animalistic qualities, she always wanted to try out one that was truly monstrous in its appearance. Something that would have also helped her homework at the moment, but in the case such as now, she couldn't even be mad at Sidney for having him with her instead of herself. The mere thought of Sidney having sex with a demon like him was truly baffling, "How the fuck was that even possible?! Was she even really scared of him? She was always so tense about those stupid-ass creepypastas all the time, why wouldn't she fear a giant ass monster?! it makes no sense!" Chloe continued to ramble to herself as she was treading closer to her house, feeling a bit more unease over the last couple of "moments" between her and Timothy. She became aware of Timothy's accidental connection with the demons she summoned just for fun only a few days ago, and many times did her experiences with Timothy start to become an absolute blur to her. Only now did Chloe start to slowly do some friendly conversing with her brother since the accident, having her being able to talk to Timothy or the demons exclusively through the shared body. And from what she heard from the telephone; his condition is starting to get a lot worse……

She rushed to her house to see it dimly lit inside, with the darkness growing deeper and deeper. Chloe was not amused by it, “Okay bro, quit bullshitting around. Where the hell are you?” Chloe searched around the house to find a trace of Timothy, no luck. Looking through both her and his bedroom only resulted in some traces of heavy trash such as torn furniture or broken fragments. She saw bits and pieces of what she saw Timothy wore earlier today, now expecting him to be hanging *it* out whenever he finds him.

“sigh…….”

As Chloe kept looking around for him, she started to feel very unease about herself. Her body felt like it was moving everything around in her insides, with certain parts transforming more than others. Chloe had to grip on the kitchen counter as she was feeling like this, sweating profusely as her trembling emotions became a lot more aggressive.

Chloe talked to herself as if they can hear her, “Aaahaaaaa, What the hell did you do to me……”

“c-Chloe?”

Chloe turned her head, “t-Tim?!”

She then saw what looked like Timothy sitting in the corner of the living room, only assuming from just the bushy hair from the shadows. She walked over to him and then started to realize that something changed in him, REALLY change! He stared at her with these glowing perpetual eyes, almost like he was giving her the penance stare. Curing himself in a ball to hide just how much he is changing, but it was very hard to hide that fact.

Chloe was becoming very cautious in getting close to Timothy, only taking baby steps toward him. “t-Tim? Are you still in there?”

Timothy kept looking at Chloe in blank stare, frozen in place as if he was caught in an act, he had his arms hidden down to his crotches as he drooled and dripped from his mouth. Everything about his body was very defined and strong, and looked to be growing way past to what it was before. Never mind the fact that he now had two very striking horns on top of his body.

As Chloe grew closer, the smell got stronger and stronger. His breath felt uncomfortably otherworldly, with the stench from his lower portions being so heavy. Chloe had to cover her nose from how powerful it was, “*coughing* Jesus fuck Tim! The hell happened here-“ Chloe then stepped on something wet and slimy, thick and moisturous, she knew exactly what it was once she saw it.

“OH my fuckin’, JESUS!!!” She then looked around the darkened corner to see more of the stains throughout the corner, with Timothy acting all silent throughout.

Chloe ought to break that silence, “So uuhhhhhh, you’ve been quite busy with yourself…… You mind uncurling yourself and telling me what happened?”

Timothy paused and finally spoke with his head down, “i-I don’t th-think you’ll l-like wh-what you s-see……”

Chloe tries to clarify his worries, “It’s alright bro, your clearly not yourself right now, you gotta go take a bath and then we’ll talk. But you first need to get the hell up, it is alright, I’ll walk with ya.”

Timothy looked back up to her and then paused to see the mess around him, realizing he was probably off his rockers with how *much* of it was around him. He then took his slimy hands off his stroked nethers and then tried to get up shakingly, with the sounds of slime and ooze following thereafter. It was then Chloe then was able to get a good look at his intensely scummed genitals, still greatly erect even after going through what looked to be several ejaculations. His trousers were still on but were messy and wet from all the constant rubbing and releasing. Chloe was beyond stunned by how imposing it was even when it was still dripping out and covered throughout, but it was secondary compared to how big Timothy was once he stood right up. Not only was he now taller than Chloe, but he was also now much more well-built and slimmer. She could not grasp the fact that she was talking to her younger brother who now suddenly trumped her in size and was comparable to demons she always wished to summon.

Chloe dragged Timothy to her bathroom where she waited by for him to clean himself up, figuring that he would start jacking off in her shower and shiver at the very thought of cleaning there too. She decided to take time and clean up as much as she can before he decided to exit out of the showers, which probably took much longer than what was needed. By the time he did, she was able to wipe and vacuum the stains on the carpet off with great force. But not before feeling another aneurysm throughout her body, with her head especially feeling like something poking out……

“Well look who’s actually cleaning for once…..”

Chloe turned her head sweating up a storm, but still tried to reply nonchalantly, “Hehehehe Dipshit, I’ve cleaned the living room many times before, n-not unless you count my bedroom.”

Timothy stood by as he looked like he was finally back to normal form, holding a pink towel with hearts around his torso, “Gotta say, your towels are actually q-quite comfy.”

Chloe saw that there was no more buldges prevalent his nether regions, which either meant he did died down from it or just took a LOT more loads inside her shower. But that was not as important compared to another question, “So are you feeling a bit better now?”

Timothy frowned and left off a bit of uncertainty, “I don’t really know…..”

He sat down on the torn couch, suddenly remembering why it was all shredded up in the first place. With Chloe interjecting his thoughts, “Said the possessed horny big boy that would put even a riled up Dracula to utter shambles, and I mean that both figuratively and literally.”

Timothy looked embarrassed, “s-Sorry sis, i-it kinda got a little too nuts, even for me. What’s weird is that it’s not necessarily their fault, or that’s what they’re telling me……”

Chloe looked confused, “So like, are they making you feel like this?”

“Not really, they say that it’s from being inside of me for too long that I’ve been starting to turn into that thing you saw. They were sounding pretty freaked out about it.”

Chloe started to become a little more concerned, “So uhhhhhhh, what you’re now turning into a demon yourself or what?”

Timothy scratched his head, “I guess so, don’t think I’ll be showing up at school if I can’t get a hold of it.”

Chloe tires to humor him, “Well it’s not like school’s the other option to go be fucking your English teacher anyway, she probably still be into it though.”

Timothy paused, “Ehhhhh Maybe, if it doesn’t freak her out first…..”

Chloe eventually couldn’t stop hiding her uneasiness, she put her hand onto her dizzying head with uncontrollable shakiness.

Timothy was concerned, “Chloe, are you alright?”

“t-That depends, how m-much am I looking like I’m t-trying to bullshit my c-condition?”

He to be honest, “I don’t think you wouldn’t have the strength to be bullshitting around.”

Chloe sighed and thought of something to do as she kept sweating, “n-Now Tim, I need you t-to do something for me might be v-very dangerous to d-do……”

“And what’s that?”

Chloe bit her lips, “i-I need you to have me talk to them…….”

Timothy was distressed about him and Chloe’s situation, but even then, he knew how Clive & Bark worked. He knew that he would be fine even if they hijacked his body for one time. “Sure,” He says, “They might not wanna talk though.”

Chloe replied back in frustration, “Well tough shit for them huh.”

Timothy started to sit back, kept his body still as Chloe simply stared with minimal patience. His body started to wrinkle and twitch in places, signifying their resistant control. Timothy’s hands clenched and griped the couch as his transition nearly succumbs, ending with his eyes opened to a bright orange pupil.

Chloe questions their presence, “Clive & Bark?”

They both speak within Timothy’s voice with a double boom in tone, “Speaking……”

Chloe started to scold them for their never-ending presence within Timothy, “Not so happy to see you two shit for brains still try to take advantage of my little brother.”

“Well it’s not like we can do anything to him at this point, he’s his own demon now. He knows how we worked on his body and has found out how to press all the buttons, even if he cannot stop himself. We’re more or less stuck with him, rather than him being stuck with us.”

Chloe remarks back, “Yeah, no thanks to you two. You’re the reason he’s like this, you’ve could’ve left his body multiple times at this point but still stuck around him like some mentally horny hawks.”

“Actually it wasn’t our decision to leave, it was his.”

“What”

Clive & Bark started to explain further, “Timmy boy didn’t really want us to leave, not just yet. He realized that if he were able to have us in his head, he would be able to understand how we were able to increase his animalistic aggressions and desires. The more time we spent inside him, the more he adapted and became a demonic creature in of his own. No longer are we now able to dictate his attitude and feelings even if we get all drooly about gals like you, now it is his decisions and such. And we are stuck here, just wanting to be pried out since we can’t do anything anymore.”

“But your seeing how he’s acting right? Timmy can’t control this stuff even when if he’s independent from you.”

“Oh we know that, don’t need to tell us after having to see the past couple of hours for ourselves…..”

Chloe then asks them for a solution, “So how do I get rid of this shit?”

Clive & Bark pauses and moves their eyes upward in thoughts, “mmmmmmmmm………”

…...

……….

…………..

“We don’t know.”

Chloe becomes fitted with rage, “What the FUCK do you mean you don’t know?! Your supposed to this know how to solve this shit right? Timmy can’t just spend the rest of his life with this sort of curse on him!”

“Is it so much of a curse if it was what he wanted in the first place? Unless you count the matter of his schlong being sterile.”

“Well it still-“

Chloe stood for a moment, “Wait what?”

“His penis, it’s sterile. It is incapable in any way of fertility, same as us actually. His semen would just be a means of weird and aphrodisiac nutrients for anyone to just gobble down. Strong stuff too, wouldn’t be so bad depending on how he might see it.”

Chloe grabs onto Clive & Bark’s shoulders in sweaty frustration, “It still is dipshits! And in case it wasn’t obvious already, I’m also turning for some godforsaken reason too!”

“Yeah, we can see that.”

“Wanna try to explain that to me! Or are you not going to have some kind of simple answer again!”

Chloe released her grip as they further explain her unknown transformation, “Ever since our first little ‘encounter’, our traces have stuck within your body this whole time. Influencing your temptations, easing your body into much more practical measures, having you perform much more sinful exercises. By the looks of things, it seems that you have had experienced quite a handful of such sinful activities. What your experiencing right now has been a simple case of your new and improved hormones acting up larger than expected, replacing your old ones and transitioning your body to take much more of a resemblance to ‘us’.”

Chloe’s face colden, biting her lip from the thought of what will happen to her soon.

“Oh god…..”

“I……”

“I’m becoming a demon?……..”

Chloe widened her eyes, and started to notice her hand and nails extending much sharper and much more frightening than she’s ever seen them. Her breasts feeling a lot more easy to manage, her muscles detail much more defined than the two weeks of workout she done and quit years ago. Her cold sweat reaching an apex that had her grinding her teeth together, only to notice her teeth sharpening and becoming longer than before. She nearly collapses on the floor, only being able to stand by one arm while her other holds herself together.

She couldn’t see her brother as her vision became dimly faint for a brief moment, not being able to hold up her head as two horns that resembled an addax twisted up. Her body became a lot more hotter inside, so much so that the room she was in became very cold, colder than even the basement. She shivered and gasped from the sudden freeze around her without noticing the new parts on her back, it was only when it started to comfort her was when she noticed what it was.

Wings, massive wings.

Chloe with her head still down, was surprised and shocked from the sudden appearance of such lavish and striking appendages. Instincts suddenly told her to curl up into a ball and just comfort herself as the transitional pain continued, suddenly become increasingly anxious on what the hell either the Timothy or the demons were doing. It was then a new sizzling and piping itch was starting to form within her lower back. Chloe had an idea on what might’ve happened, as she felt new bones formed within the end of her tailbone. Extending its reach past the solid muscles, to the skin, and elongating as she clenched both her hands and jaw together in tremendous sweat. Her bones and muscle were solidifying from the transformation, her new form was about to be finalized. Chloe couldn’t think as her literal mind blanked out and tried to blanket the immense delirious pain she felt.

For the first time in a couple minutes, her eyes opened, her vision was blurry for a good long while. She could only notice what was directly up to up close, and right away felt the floor matte on top of her felt very wet. And so was her skin, which felt very VERY weird. It still felt a little bit flabby but was an entirely new feeling of solid skin to grip onto. Her breath as she rubbed her skin sounded much deeper and more seductive than she could ever manage. Her body still hot, and the room still cold as hell. She was shivering, and wanted warmth from all this, especially within her-

“MMMmmmmhhahahaaammmmm…..”

Small simmers of faint moans she heard, Chloe’s visions were still blurry but could barely notice a figure in front of her…..

Chloe tries to speak with her adjusted vocal cords, “t-t-Timmm…….”

She slowly crawls towards the figure, the silhouette becoming much more defined the closer to it. Her heightened sense of smell catches a very strong and very enticing smell for her. She remembers the scent all too well, but it was now more vigorous to her nose than before. The heat generating from the figure as she got closer and closer triggered something within her lower reaches, her eyes get teary from the immaculate thoughts that suddenly poured within her unstable head. Her vision started to get more cleaner and could now only faintly make out on who she was staring.

……

“t-Timmy…….”

Timothy came back to his body and looked to be slowly transitioning to his more monstrous form once again, stroking himself in the process.

He tries to quickly apologize to her for the obscene display, “i-I’m sorry Chloe, but I couldn’t stop. Something about you is turning me back. I don’t know what though….”

Chloe just looked up to him, still sitting up as she kept watch while he was kept stroking his proportionally large and long veined penis. The immense amount of pre cum staining the good pink towel around his waist, dripping such thick cream to the floor. Chloe’s eyes showed just how much enthralled her naughty and sinful mind was from seeing her naughty and sinful brother showed his abnormal attraction towards her. Her soul suddenly was on fire, her mind struggled to have any means of common sense within herself. It was then reality struck her for a moment and realized that she turned into a succubus, sinful desires and all! For a moment in her head, she tried every ounce in her tainted mind to argue within to not give into these desires. Telling her that she needed to still undo this terrible mistake, and to find out how to turn back. But the scent was getting stronger, and her body craved something inside of her now. Her mind tries one last sane effort to counter this by acknowledging who it was that she was wanting to have her way with, her brother. Telling her that this was beyond wrong in many levels, that it couldn’t, nor shouldn’t be allowed either morally or immorally. But she couldn’t help it, she couldn’t deny it, she realized that everything wrong about it turned her on in all the ways ten fold! In a sick perverted way, it helped escalated her desires to try something indeed truly sinful, something not allowed ever, something very truly wrong to do. Her mind only now focused on one thing and one thing alone: to smell, touch, taste, and feel Timothy inside her in every way possible. She was now a true succubus.

Chloe crawled up to Timothy’s mount, where her chest met his, and her legs rubbed his shaft. Her right hand clenched deep into Timothy’s teeth, next to his drooling serrated mouth. Her long slimey tongue slither and slacked, with a joyous and attractive mouth waiting to be filled. Her eyes were thinner and more reptilian, uncontrolled but focus with clear intent.

Chloe whispered close to Timothy as she kept her grip tight to his face, licking his cheeks as she uttered a release of unrelenting pleasure.

“It’s alright Tim, I can’t stop either. Nor would I want to…….”

Suddenly Chloe felt her hair roughly gripped by the back of her head, tugging it with power that couldn’t be reasoned or bargained with. Suddenly her head was pulled deep into Timothy’s face, hoping to inhale as much air as possible before diving her mouth deep into Timothy’s. Before their lips could even meet, Chloe digged her tongue within his throat. Their mouths collided with such force and roughness, it was almost like they’ve been waiting for this for the longest time. Within the first 20 seconds of their messy puckering, Chloe rubbed her left hand downwards to Timothy’s torso. Lower and lower until she reached the thick and solid rod. He returned the favor ten seconds later by smacking and tightly gripping her thick sweaty asscheeks, launching a patter of sweat drops across the floor. At 40 seconds, Chloe was slowly but passionately rubbing his cock up and down with ease. It wasn’t the first rodeo she’s dealt with rubbing or pleasing his cock’s desires, but it was a first for her to truly rid of any concerns or worries she’s had with pleasing him (as far as she can remember). Pass 50 seconds, Timothy already made both of Chloe’s bouncy asscheeks bright pink with how much pinching, gripping, and slapping he did. It pleased Chloe to no end, her pussy gotten dripping wet with every pinch, grip, slap. Bulges from the tongues within Chloe & Timothy’s drooling mouth were trite from just the first minute between the rough kiss. They could never break their lips out even if they tried, but it wasn’t like they wanted to even try in the first place. Their tongues tangled and weaved through such slickness, it was like they were trying to communicate just through their tongues besides the faint moaning. Chloe’s eyes were still focused, and calm compared to Timothy, who was on the cusp of rolling and giving in to her rather her giving in to him. Chloe knew that she had the upper hand here, she knew where to press his buttons as her grip on his face tightened and her grinding and rubbing to his cock kept him overwhelmed. Tim had to do more than to just make her ass sore, even if it pleased her tremendously…..

Timothy thought of one thing to try to one up her, he rubbed his sharp fingers down to Chloe’s pussy & ass. He noticed that her clit felt like it had a lot more “meat” to it than usual, more so within the lips. The sweat and juice of her wet cunt was too inviting to not just finger with one, but four. He dived his hand deep within the walls of her pussy, surprising Chloe with opened eyes and gasping moans of shock. Timothy was quicker than Chloe with the rubbing and grinding, he gripped and hold still or Chloe as he kept at it. Chloe looked back as her mouths were still locked, with Timothy giving her a most devilish look to her. His mouth bulged more from Chloe’s tongue than his did, signaling that he was on the right direction. Then what was once a grip between Chloe’s cheek then became an indication finger insertion through her other hole. He rubbed his fingers slowly and caressingly around Chloe’s asshole, as she tried to scream and whimper as her tongue became tied with Timothy’s. She knew that he would over power her, she couldn’t allow that. She then tried to stop pleasing and push her dripping mouth away from Timothy’s, but couldn’t do anything no matter how much she tried. Her tongue was locked inside him, and only he did he had the key. Timothy prepared to insert his whole hand into Chloe, starting with the tip of his middle finger’s sharp nails. It wasn’t hard for Chloe to give up right away as each finger started to slowly lug in each finger one by one. By then, his whole hand was now deep withing Chloe’s asshole, with his other hand making good progress on her waterfall pussy. Rubbing and pumping her holes below, she started to break apart from the emotion felt from getting all of her holes filled up already. Collapsing her body as she took the pleasure from her demon brother.

Two minutes later, Timothy finally ejaculated onto Chloe’s winged back, after giving her up to 10 climaxes through the unstoppable fisting and rubbing. His soggy and thick cream tainted her wings, dripping off and onto parts of her body from her hair to her crack. He finally let go of Chloe’s tongue, finally releasing her from her mouthful prison. Fresh air froze her open and sore mouth, her eyes faint and broken. Some of the strands of hair that caught his cum seeped into Chloe’s mouth, giving her a good sip of what he offered. Timothy slowly released his messy and wet hands from her imbedded holes, her body looked to be fainted from the overwhelming and messy emotions felt throughout. Timothy thought he did good there, but his served cock still had more to offer. Still, he didn’t want to intrude on Chloe’s dizziness. Not while she was recovering from her loss of sanity. Timothy tries to find the pink towel to clean himself up before feeling something gripped his dick hard, wincing with his eyes closed and his sharp teeth grinding. He felt something caress his back with two soft breasts squishing beneath is solid exterior.

Timothy turned his head to see Chloe smiling with drool, her eyes bright and seductive. She whispered deep into her ears as she gripped him tighter and tighter.

“Th’ fuck you think you’re going…..”

Chloe turns Timothy to face her front up with his ejaculated penis, already bending up and veined for more. Small doses of post cum juice flowed out, dripping and pattering to the floor.

It was inviting for Chloe, “Hehaaa, looks tasty…….”

Chloe then lowered herself as her hands went to feel the entirety of Timothy’s genitals. His testicles were gigantic and felt so heavy, she could feel all the enticing juices jiggling within. It tasted so good to her, so energetic, and so desperate for more. Chloe desperately wanted to taste more of his shimmering semen within his balls, lashing her tongue out as a plea for more. She buries her face within Timothy’s testes, licking and sucking both together. She can feel the swishing swashing of cum inside them, waiting for their release. Whenever she had a whole ball (or both) in her mouth, Timothy would respond with further moaning and grumbling. Only giving out faint remarks to Chloe as she smooched and sucked deep into his genitals.

“f-fuck chloe……. you can feel’em can ya…….”

Chloe came back from her ventures to give remarks, “Your cum, i-I need to t-taste it……….”

She licked and drooled her way up to the tippity top of Timothy’s cock, not only to taste the meat but the thick juicy cream all over it. Some of the cum felt like it was released much earlier before, it seemed like Timothy did a lazy job in the showers. By the time she reached his foreskin, his penis was more clean than it ever had been in a long while. She was now face to face with her brother’s cock, bracing herself with not letting go with her mouth.

“Hahaaaa, never thought I be this enthused to stare at my pervy brother’s cock…….”

Timothy showed enthusiasm “Well then you better start holding your breath again……”

Chloe opened her mouth wide, slowly but surely devouring Timothy’s slimy cock down her throat. Timothy never intruded on her work and simply enjoyed the ride downward. His mouth faintly opened in response to the feeling of his cock finally getting head after masturbating for hours upon hours, it was a while since he seen his rod this clean. His rod went past Chloe’s mouth not even halfway through her dining, only when it was did it reach way past her throat. Even Chloe debated if she could fit the whole thing in her throat, there was a point where something blocked in her frail body to keep consuming his cock. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t reach to the end of the rod. Her eyes then peaked up to Timothy, where she saw him stare right back at her menacingly. He then spread out his two hands to reach out to Chloe’s face. She was starting feel concerned that her neck might break apart from what is about to inevitably happen. Her horns was gripped with his hands, held on as tight as a constrictor. The sudden and powerful force of Timothy’s tug to his cock almost broke her mind a second time. She could hear his deep and aggressive grunts as he pulled her head back and forth so roughly and so violently. It was almost like she was just a toy for his needy pleasures, no disregard on if the toy would break apart in the process. The bulge within her expanded throat became longer and longer with each thrust. The noises of her gurgles, and drooling pleased her brother tremendously, almost as if it was for all those times she constantly shit talked him ever since they were kids. Chloe knew this was no doubt entertaining to him, and despite it risking her very body to break apart, she couldn’t help but also greatly enjoy it. The speed and velocity were something she didn’t want to ever end, she loved to think that her brother was punishing her through all this. She wrapped her tongue all over his tasty meaty cock, cleaning it up to bright pink. Drool and sweat were spreading everywhere with each plunge, Chloe couldn’t savor her thirst inside her and could only splutter it outside. The floor she vacummed got worse and worse, but she couldn’t care if her life depends upon it. She could then start feeling it, that cum. That cum that was swerving around in his lumbering ballsacks, building up within his pressured rod like a cup straw building up. The thoughts of how his thick semen will gush within Chloe’s throat excited her, she was prepared to be frozen still as Timothy made one last big thrust that covered his whole cock inside Chloe. The bulge of her neck grew from all the rich semen pouring in, she couldn’t taste it, but it felt so heavy. There was so much, so much to digest from the first wave of pouring, it was at point where even Timothy knew he had to slowly pull it back. As he pulled, it gotten closer and closer to Chloe’s mouth; even on the outside, it was clear to see how much cum was pouring in. Even before he could reach her mouth, the semen gushed back to her mouth, where she could taste its amative goodness. She then started to gag and gurgle the cum out from her mouth while Timothy still tried to pull out. Chloe swallowed as much of the thick cream as possible, gulping it down every two seconds. It was almost like yogurt than anything else if she can compare it to anything, almost being compelled to chew on it. As soon as Timothy was about to pull out, Chloe kept a firm grasp on his clean cock as she still guzzled it all down. She’s never seen such an enormous release of semen in her life, and never has it tasted so good to her until now.

After 2 minutes of cum swallowing, Chloe finally let go of Timothy’s dick with Timothy following suit with her horns. The amount of release and endurance tired Timothy a bit, he had to lay down for a moment on the poor contaminated floor. His dick started to wain down and took time to regenerate from all that guzzling. As Timothy looked up to the ceiling, he though for a moment that he’ll actually have a breather from Chloe. But once he heard footsteps towards him, he knew that it wouldn’t be the case…….

“Hey! Think ya can just lay on your ass while my pussy is dripping delta!? Thinking after all that shit I wouldn’t be wanting to get satisfied? What kind of brother are you for not pleasing your sister like that!”

Timothy’s vision then started to get dark all of a sudden, with two smelly peaches squishing within his face. It took a moment or two for him to snap out of his tired trance and back into business, not before Chloe berates him for not doing so. “Th’ fuck you doing down there you little pervy shit? Heh, I thought you were actually good at this! Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps my little bro can’t take it after only a few spurts……”

Chloe knew this would intentionally piss Timothy off, and it worked. He slapped and spread out her agitated asshole and waterfall pussy out in the open, opening his mouth, readying for a feast. Timothy smelled, licked, sucked, drink, kissed, chumped, fingered, and spit inside both of Chloe’s holes, with each action giving different results to how Chloe would react. Chloe was always enamored on how good Timothy could eat pussies beforehand, he wouldn’t ever stop eating her even if he climaxed. His tongue was long before, but now it could reach up to Chloe’s womb with ease. He swished it around deep inside, breaking any side Chloe’s weak mind in any direction he put it in. It didn’t take long until Chloe came inside Timothy, but that wouldn’t stop Chloe, she was determined to have as much came as Timothy did. He then started to drill inside Chloe’s asshole, where he could feel the impression he made when he fisted her just a couple minutes ago. Already did he made new records in being the deepest to reach inside her asshole, which made her sprinkle in his face another time. He started to get back to satisfying her pussy, already feeling a bit of repetition to which he didn’t mind to do. He then thought of softly munch on Chloe’s pussy lips, masticating and biting on them like loose skin. Chloe reacted with perhaps the loudest scream he ever heard from her in his life, screaming his name with great pleasure.

“OH MY FUCKIN’ YES TIMMY!!! OH FU- OH FFFFFFFFFUUU-UUU-UUUUUCKKK *GASP* AAAAAHAAAAAAA GOD FUCK TIMMY!!!”

Chloe came about two times in a row as he kept soft munching, drooling and crying from the overwhelming sense of pleasure she felt. Her loose tail was going crazy, she didn’t know what to do with it while Timothy was above her ass-

Then she thought of an idea…..

“Hey Tim…..”

Timothy mumbled in response, “Mmhmm?”

“ Wanna *Hahaa* try out something re-*Gahaaa* re-real ha-hardcore…..”

Timothy answered by nudging his head deeper into Chloe’s ass, showing his enthusiasm.

“Let’s see *Haaahaa* how ya like a constriction!”

Timothy’s neck started to feel tight, too tight. He couldn’t see what was happening to this neck from how firmly planted Chloe was with her needy roots. It felt like a snake twisting around, making it harder to grasp on his focus on consuming every last drop. Chloe opted to try to one up for what Timothy did for her throat, by tightening it rather than expanding it with her tail. She was having the time of her life releasing her inner urges as she was pleasured immensely by her brother’s feast, fondling her moist breasts as she choked Timothy. It seemed that Timothy had a kick too, as she saw his dribbling penis raise itself up higher and higher the more she tightened Timothy’s neck.

Chloe chuckled to herself, “Hehaaaa, So my weird, pervy little brother, gets a kick out of asphyxiation……”

Timothy regained more of his consciousness and ravaged more of Chloe’s pussy and asshole once more, filling in her womb entirely in his tongue. Chloe came and screamed several times from his ferocious attitude, the instincts of a wild animal who was suffering from strangulation. Chloe and Timothy couldn’t recall how many more times she came inside his face, but by the time he started to faint and lose consciousness, it was then she decided to get off of him. Her tail finally started to ease up and released itself from his neck, showing bruised marks all around him. Chloe’s ass slowly peeled out of Timothy’s face, showing such messy strings of saliva, squirt, sweat, and loose hair strings. Chloe collapsed on top of Timothy’s torso, rubbing her bountiful mounds within his slight abbs. Breathing and sweating after nearly suffocating Timothy, she was already ready for more. Her vision gotten a little foggy after experiencing a barrage of climaxes, but it would not stop her from trying to make out on what would be next on the menu……

Chloe stood on top of Timothy’s fully erected dick, still high up even when he was still unconsciousness. Chloe was not gonna wait for her brother to wake back up again, she needed to satisfy her pussy more. There was no end for her pleasures, no end for her satisfaction, as long as she remained in her demonic form, she will never tire out from this lustful sin.

She thought to herself in this moment, “I’m about to insert myself inside my faint brother’s dick…..”

…….

Chloe thought back to several moments with her brother before, moments that felt more like mere appetizers compared to right now. The ones she can vividly remember at least……..

……….

All those years of being weary or resistant to do so………..

…………..

“I can’t believe it took this long for me to have the fuckin’ guts!”

Chloe slowly but surely inserted Timothy’s exuding cock into her spread cunt, the foreskin of his penis already expanding it to new lengths. Despite Timothy doing enough to widen Chloe’s pussy walls with his tongue, it was hot potatoes compared to how much swelling her pussy walls became with his embellishment. Nearly halfway through, Chloe already came, she holds her head with both of her arms in overwhelming emotion. Tears poured from the immense pressure riding inside her, drool dripped downward to her belly from how much she did so. There was no tremendous pain, only tremendous pleasure. She always just took the pain in all of her moments before, figured it was all part of the fun when dealing with penetration. But now her mouth was open, her tongue was dripping with no control, and her eyes were up in cloud 9. His cock already poked all the way through her womb more than halfway through, but as always, it wasn’t gonna stop Chloe from reaching all the way!

“MMmmmfffhaaafffmmm, f-*haa*f-fucker…….”

She felt her boundless body bulge up to her stomach, her center felt like they were gonna explode! Her squirting intensified with each push to the end, the floor was a puddle at this point! She gasped for air as her might made one last big push downwards, her body finally gave up on resisting as her mind did. It slid down to the end of his cock, coupled with an explosion of squirting goodness. Chloe’s stomach bulged out freakishly, but she didn’t care. She could already feel his pre cum pouring inside her womb, filling her up even before she really started moving. She tries to move back up to prepare for the continuous momentum of the ride, squirting once again in the process. She then felt a sudden clap in her ass from two big hands and looked down to see Timothy with a shit eating grin, regaining consciousness at last.

“Heheee, Don’t tell me you started without me.”

Timothy was now in control of the ride, and was going to do as he pleased to please himself most of all. He stood up with his dick inside Chloe, squeezing her bruised ass as Chloe hold onto his marked neck.

Chloe chuckles recognizing on what she did, “Hehe, No hard feelings. Right bro…….”

Timothy smiled as he prepared to make her regret it, “Oh sis, your tell me you don’t want me to have hard feelings for you……”

Chloe spoke with lustrous shiver, “Who the fuck said I wanted you to not have hard feelings for me? Smack me, punish me, satisfy me, fuck me, and fill me! No protections allowed……”

There was a slight pause after she spoke such naughty and sinful words, to within the context of their dilemma, everything they would be experiencing was wrong, so so wrong.

…….

But they relished in the sin, the sin of utterly distasteful, monstrously rough, uncompromisingly crave, and animalistic endurance. Their eyes beaded only desire to mate and breed with no end in sight, with their gaping mouths reflecting their longing thirst for immoral behavior. They eat each other’s faces with such drool that only one can imagine, her ass spanked, her tail pulled ferociously, and her cunt pounded with unburdened ferocity! She screams to the high heavens as her pussy is thrusted repeatedly, as saliva strings to him while he moans and praises what a good (or bad) girl she’s been! He fingers her asshole while the pounding fastens with a spray of squirt, cum, and sweat across the house every time! They were becoming a sprinkler, spraying and tainting whatever was left of the living room before. They kissed and bemoan each other with praises and insults, whatever thoughts or grudges they’ve kept to themselves before was unleashed!

“BAAHAAAAA, YOU LOVE IT *HAA* DON’T YOU!!! *GAHAA* YOU LOVE FUCKING Y-*AHA* Y-YOUR SISTER AND HER P-PUSSY YOU SICK FUC-*AHAAA* PERV!!!”

“GAHAAA, YOUR FUCKING ASS CHLOE!!! *GEEHAAA* AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SICK PERVERT!! YOU WANTED THIS!! I *MMMMFFMMM* K-KNOW YOU WANTED THIS AS I DID FOR THE LONGEST TIME!!!”

“WELL *AHAAAHAAAA* I GUESS THAT MAKES US EVEN THERE!!! *squirts again* OOOOOOHHHHHHH MY FFFFFFFFFF-*AAAAAAHAAHAAAAAAA*”

Chloe couldn’t stop screaming from all the clobbering of her expanded pussy, his cock was consistent in its fast pummeling for the longest time. Her ass kept getting slapped over and over from his flopping and heavy testicles, which already felt all piped up and ready for another hot load.

Chloe and Timothy tightened their grip on each other, knowing that his big load is due to arrival at any point now.

“CHLOE *GAHAA* i-I C-CAN FEEL IT!!!”

“I KNOW TIM *AAHAAAAA* ME TOO!!!”

“I DON’T KNOW IF I S-SHOULD-”

“FUCK IT!! I WANT IT INSIDE!!! I WANT IT INSIDE!!! NOW!!!

Timothy sped up uncontrollably.

“YES, YES, YES TIM!!! DON’T THINK ABOUT IT!!! IT’LL BE ALRIGH-*AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH*”

Her whole womb feels inflated, her insides feeling so hot inside. Only a few seconds and the explosion of thick cum reached outside, where Timothy clenched and gripped her ass so tightly, and Chloe scratched deep in his back. He felt so much pressure from being inside already, he had to take his cock out in open even when it was still sprouting a lot. He slowly walked to Chloe’s bedroom, leaving a trail of semen across the floor as he still holds on to her. He finally let go and landed Chloe on her bed, his gushing cum became a shower to her body as she lay still. Timothy looked into Chloe’s cunt to see it oozing with all his semen, leaving an impressive bulge that was still stuffed. Chloe was at least in relief knowing that no matter how much he filled her, his demonic powers would make his chances of fertility zero to none.

She then felt Timothy diving his hands deep into her cum ridden pussy, sludging around as if he was scouring around in there. He came back with a handful of his sticky cream all over, Chloe knew what he was doing and opened her mouth. Timothy put his hand inside Chloe’s mouth, where she sucked and gulped to make his hand spotty and clean.

“Hahhaaaaaa, That’s it sis, every last of it. There’s more where that comes from.”

A kick from his aphrodisiac semen put Chloe into high gear once again, she moved her diaphoretic body to lay back up, raising and spreading her violated asshole for more. She itched and craved to feel it inside her spread bowels, the thought of anal penetration with no pain just pleasure made her want it more. Timothy’s dick was still moist from his previous ejaculation, but was as eager to feel it inside her asshole.

“Man, your so greedy sis, still restless for more of me inside ya?”

“Ya saying your already done Tim? Sounds like quitter talk to me……”

Timothy then firmly grabbed onto Chloe’s tail and uses it to pull his dick inside her hole, the first tug immediately made Chloe squirt within her cum ridden cunt. The sheer power of his first thrust gave no resistance from her body, the whole rod was inside her bowels! Timothy twisted his hand around her tail, gripping it as a chain to help with thrusting! He used his other hand to plant her back down, keeping her in line as she faceplanted herself within her blankets! Biting and clawing the poor rags as anal pleasure consumed her desecrated sanity! Each plundering thrust made her squirt out both her fluids and his, moaning and screaming infested the room! Timothy took hold of the end of her pointy tail and see how it would taste inside his mouth; it was very sensitive for Chloe, one little nip was all it took for her to trample her mind and lose all meaning to scream more. She now sounded like she was no longer capable of squealing, only moan from the overwhelming sensation of blissful enjoyment. Her crossed eyes, her mouth and tongue hanging out, her hair covering it all so not to completely embarrass herself.

The sounds of their continued plaping accentuated to a breaking point, spraying the sweat drops all over the bed. Timothy was planning to not stop his momentum, even if his semen would fill up her entire belly. He can see that she was now just a vessel to supplant his creams inside, no worries on if she would break apart. Timothy bit down on Chloe’s tail as his next wave of thick semen poured inside Chloe’s asshole, with no response from Chloe. The sounds of gushing and squirting were palpable to Timothy’s mind, he kept on thrusting even when he was still drenching perhaps too much inside. Chloe’s stomach started to become a bit swollen, pleading to have the load leave her body. His cum leaked out of the tight hole in desperation, creating a thick plash on her stained bed. It was a minute and a half until Timothy decided to take his stuffing cock out of her stuffed asshole, instantly pouring whatever loose semen was left out like a waterfall. Chloe stood motionless for a good long while, only faintly moving her tail to feel the swishing of the gooey puddle.

All three of Chloe’s holes were finally filled, Timothy thought it was enough for her to be satisfied. Cum relentlessly poured through her aggrandized ass and pussy, her body was covered in sticky and dripping exudation. Timothy turned over her body belly side up to see her eyes faintly closed, and her breasts mellowed and jiggly. Her stomach was still slightly swollen from the sheer amount of semen still swelling inside. Timothy put his hand down on her stomach to feel the swishing of his fluids bellowing within her, he debated for a moment or two of having her as a toy of relief whenever he was feeling agitated-

*WHACK*

…..

……..

Timothy suddenly was not able to see anything, his vision was that of only pure darkness. Still, he could feel his rod riding something up and down with ferocious persistence. The feeling felt jerky and crushing, almost like he has been fucking for a real long time without knowing.

“Gahhaaaaa, So your finally awake. Again….”

Timothy instantly recognizes her voice, “Ch-Chloe?! What’s happening? *Guhaaa* Why can’t I see anything?!”

“That’s because I have you nice and tightly around my little wings, can’t see shit as I have my fun with you little perv!”

“Gahhaaa, How long is this gonna take?!”

Chloe answered with devious enthusiasm, “When I’m fully satisfied…..”

*9 HOURS LATER*

It was dark and freezing in the nearing autumn to winter, the cold was slowly enveloping the house of the two that skipped school today. The house reeked in sin and foulness, every couch, table, bed, counter, and wall were broken in some way for another. Claw marks from the relief of those in unbelievable pressure, the stains and contaminations of gooey and sticky materials on the floor, tarnished and torn up rags and couches, and the puddles and ponds of fluids that can take up whole buckets. In one room lied the screams and moaning of two that have lost all sense of morality and integrity, bathing and drinking within their lustful sins. He tries to go and take a shower once more, but then she would only follow and repeat the process in there too. She would try to think of an end to this madness; only to gulp, swallow, and succumb to her most favorite hobby to do, the only the hobby she can ever think of doing. Her ravaged privates getting licked and eaten out by her corrupted other, after one big load after another.

They both drowned in sin together

…….

………..

…………….

“Uhhhhhhh, fuuucckkkkk……”

Chloe tries to raise her head after waking up, with the first instinct she felt was an ungodly smell that reeked across her room. Her brother’s cream was still dripping from her drools…..

……

……..

*GASP*

Chloe turned to see her brother lay right next to her, back to normal and just as smelly as the room (if not worse). Chloe moved her hand down to see if her pussy and ass were still covered in his thick loads, wasn’t surprised to feel it again since her stomach still felt swollen. She tries to stand up and check if she changed back to normal, only to collapsed when she tries to from how sore her whole body felt. The pain was now back, and it was excruciating. She had a feeling that she was already back to normal just from this soreness, but had to check and see if the horns, fangs, wings, and tail were still there. Sure enough, it wasn’t, but it wasn’t enough to mend Chloe’s worries.

What she experienced last night was unlike, anything she’s ever felt in her life. Nothing would probably would ever come close to the sensation that both she and her brother experienced, but she also knew that it would have to be stopped, one way or another. Problem was that she didn’t know how, she didn’t know to fix both her and Timothy’s sinful ways now. Perhaps she was now stuck with this burden for the rest of her life…..

…….

“Mrooowwww…..”

…………

!!!

“You, what’re you scheming you little devil?”

The black cat turned to Chloe and started to push down something that was on top of her shelf. A decrepit wrinkly book with an odd face on its cov-

!!!

“Jesus, why th’ fuck didn’t I think of that before?! Fuckin’ idiot!

Chloe took out the book that dude Phil gave to her, that book that summoned those two demons in the first place, starting this whole mess. There had to be a solution, some way to undo all of this before things could get worse.

Chloe skimmed through the pages of the book for a solution, only coming across more inscriptions of demonic humbo jumbo. She then found something that sounded exactly what she needed, “Palasu Sepsu Ezeru” (Break Powerful Curse).

“Huh, sounds promising….”

The inscription entails,

“For one to break oath and servitude to thy unholy, thou must partake in practices of journey within thy soul of one’s might. Journey across lands of the wretchedly unknown to seek the creator of thou summoned, to undo temptations by thou summoned. If one to accept such offer with true honesty, thou shall be free from thy curse.”

“Thy markings to the underworld are listed as follows…..”

……

………

“Shitballs….”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this little (oh how naïve was I.....) story in between chapters 1 & 2 of Sidney's Demon Teacher. I deeply apologize for the wait of Sidney's new chapter, as I had the entire story almost ready to completion weeks ago (had about over 8,000 words before writing the climax). Problem is, I lost it all when my laptop spontaneously updated out of nowhere, and the last time I saved it was when I had 500 words....
> 
> So yeah, after dealing with such a demoralizing moment that would've surely sucked out any enthusiasm I had before, I decided to just stick it, and start it all over again. This new story with Chloe will be more of a side project, and I do plan on continuing it once I sit back and redo chapter 3 of Sidney's story and finally complete it. So please bear with me, we'll get there when we'll get there.


End file.
